Conventional engine bearings experience problems with premature bearing failure, and problems with the bearings walking out of their housings during bearing failure. There have been past attempts to help alleviate these problems. One such past attempt was to improve the machining of the bore that holds the bearing to obtain cylindricity and concentricity of the bore in an effort to reduce bearing walkout. Another past attempt was to increase the bearing life by increasing the bearing endplay clearance and implementing a higher temperature grease in the bearing. Yet another past attempt was to add a lock nut to retain the bearing.
It is in general an object of the invention to utilize a retention lip, an enlarged retaining washer, or a clearance lip to retain a bearing, located in a engine, in the bearing""s housing in the event of bearing failure.
In one aspect, a bearing for an engine includes a housing having a retention lip, a race within the housing, and a hub at least partially within the race. The race is at least partially retained within the housing by the retention lip.
In another aspect, a bearing for an engine includes a housing, a race within the housing, the race having an inner portion and an outer portion, a hub at least partially within the race, a retaining bolt, and a retaining washer. The race""s inner portion is capable of rotating within the race""s outer portion, and the retaining bolt runs through the retaining washer at least partially into an end of the hub. Further, the retaining washer has an outer diameter greater than an outer diameter of the race""s inner portion.
In an additional aspect, a bearing for an engine includes a housing having a clearance lip, a race within the housing having an inner portion and an outer portion, a hub at least partially within the race, and a retaining washer. The race""s inner portion is capable of rotating within the race""s outer portion. Further, the retaining washer is located within the clearance lip.
In another aspect, a method of retaining a bearing race within a bearing housing is provided. A housing having a retention lip, and a race are provided. The race is disposed within the housing. The race is abutted against the retention lip.
In yet another aspect, a method of retaining a bearing race within a bearing housing is provided. A housing, a race having an inner portion and an outer portion, the inner portion being able to rotate within the outer portion, a hub, a retaining bolt, and a retaining washer are provided. The retaining washer has an outer diameter greater than an outer diameter of the race""s inner portion. An end of the hub is disposed within the race. The retaining bolt is disposed through the retaining washer at least partially into an end of the hub. The race is disposed within the housing.
In an additional aspect, a method of retaining a bearing race within a bearing housing is provided. A housing having a clearance lip, a race having an inner portion and an outer portion, the inner portion being able to rotate within the outer portion, a hub, and a retaining washer are provided. At least an end of the hub is disposed within the race. The retaining washer is disposed within the clearance lip. The retaining washer is secured to an end of the hub.
The present invention, together with further objects and advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.